References to upcoming films
Much like Pixar, some of the Easter eggs in Warner Bros., Warner Animation Group, Sony Pictures, Illumination (company), Pixar and Movie Land Animation Studios films were references to films that were coming after them. Thus, these were called at the time of release references to upcoming films. Instances in Warner Bros. films Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Animation Group Movie Land Animation Studios Instances in Sony Pictures films Columbia Pictures Sony Pictures Animation Instances in Walt Disney Animation Studios films Instances in Pixar films * A Bug's Life (1998) - Woody makes cameo in one of the alternate outtakes during the end credits, an allusion to Toy Story 2 (1999). * Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Clownfish, the main characters of Finding Nemo (2003), are depicted three times: ** Harryhausen's has a painted mural featuring a clownfish. ** A Nemo model is seen hanging in the trailer where Randall is banshed. ** Boo gives Sulley a Nemo toy. * Finding Nemo (2003) has allusions to the two films that followed it: ** A boy in the dentist's waiting room is a reading a Mr. Incredible comic book, a reference to The Incredibles (2004). ** A non-anthromorphic version of Luigi from Cars (2006) drives by when the tank gang finally escapes. * The Incredibles (2004) - A non-anthromorphic version of Doc Hudson from Cars (2006) is parked in a street of Metroville during the final battle. * Ratatouille (film) (2007): A shadow of Dug from Up (2009) is seen when Remy wanders in an apartment. Hal, from WALL-E (2008), also makes a cameo. * Your Friend the Rat (2007) - WALL-E from the film of the same name (2008) is the driver of the vehicle on Mars. This reference is unique as this was in a short, not a movie. * WALL-E (2008) - Carl Fredricksen's walking stick in Up (2009) can be seen upside down (with the tennis ball attached to the feet) on two ocassions. Firstly, when WALL•E is about to pull across the mangifying screen the walker is sitting behind the iPod. Secondly, when WALL•E falls down from the ceiling of his truck (after being knocked there by EVE), he collides with the walker. * Up (2009) - Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear from Toy Story 3 (2010) is placed next to the bed of a little girl. * Toy Story 3 (2010): Finn McMissile from Cars 2 (2011) is featured on a poster in Andy's room. Also in Andy's room is a "Newt Xing" sign, an allusion to newt. Even though newt was canceled, it had been set to be released in 2012 (two years after Toy Story 3), and as such, this was technically a reference to an upcoming film. * Cars 2 (2011) - A car-ified version of the DunBroch family tapestry from Brave (2012) appears in the Ye Left Turn Inn in London. * Brave (2012) - A wood engraving of Sulley appears in the witch's hut. Although Sulley is an original character from Monsters, Inc. (2001), this cameo was advertised as an allusion to Monsters University (2013). * Monsters University (2013) - Toy versions of dinosaur characters from The Good Dinosaur (2015) appears in the Scare simulators used for the final event of the Scare Games. * Toy Story of Terror! (2013) - The paintings hung in the motel room depict dinosaurs under a tree, another allusion to The Good Dinosaur (2015). * Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) - According to director Steve Purcell, the three posters in Mason's gaming room were allusions to three of Pixar's then upcoming films: Inside Out (2015), Cars 3 (2017) and Coco (2017). * Inside Out (2015) - Giant statues of Forrest Woodbrush and Arlo from The Good Dinosaur (2015) are seen in Riley's memories of the road trip to San Francisco. * The Good Dinosaur (2015) - Hank from Finding Dory (2016) appears at the bottom of the water when Arlo learns to swim. * Finding Dory (2016) - The driver of the truck heading for Cleveland at the end of the film has a band-aid with an image of Lightning McQueen on his right hand, in honor of Cars 3 (2017). * Cars 3 (2017) - The image Cruz Ramirez displays to motivate a homestick trainee is the Santa Cecilia Grave from Coco (2017). The Shiny Guitar from Coco (2017) is hung on the wall behind the band playing at the Cotter Pin Bar at Thomasville. * Coco (2017) - As Miguel and Hector are on their way to the Land of the Dead talent show, an Incredibles poster is briefly seen, an allusion to Incredibles 2 (2018). * Incredibles 2 (2018) - Woody's hat appears on a billboard when Elastigirl swings to one of the Ambassador's helicopters, an allusion to Toy Story 4 (2019). A toy seen in Jack-Jack's is Duke Caboom from Toy Story 4 (2019). Instances in Universal Pictures films Universal Pictures Illumination Entertainment * Despicable Me (2010) - Margo wears a Lorax T-shirt. * The Lorax (2012) - A Minion figurine can be briefly seen while Ted gathers the items needed to see the Once-ler, an allusion to Despicable Me 2 (2013). * Despicable Me 2 (2013) - During the end credits, Kevin, Stuart and Bob are seen auditioning for Minions (2015). * Minions (2015) - Kevin, Stuart and Bob journey to New York City, possibly an allusion to The Secret Life of Pets (2016) in which that film also takes place in New York. * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) - A Sing (2016) poster appears on the backside of the bus where Max and Snowball ride in it. * Sing (2016) - Mel from Despicable Me 3 (2017) appears on the Illumination production logo. * Despicable Me 3 (2017) - Margo wears a Grinch T-shirt. * The Grinch (2018) - Snowball appears in the Illumination logo in The Grinch (2018), an allusion to The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019). * The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) - Several minion toys are seen throughout the film in three scenes, an allusion to Minions: The Rise of Gru (2020). Gallery References Category:Trivia Category:Culture Category:Lists